Not applicable.
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program, including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which almonds, apples, apricots, cherries, peaches, plums, nectarines and interspecifics are exemplary. It is against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of apricot, plum and interspecific trees, which are known to us and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Pattersonxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,877), xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) and the Interspecific tree xe2x80x98Flavor Supremexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,763).
The present new variety of interspecific tree [(Plumxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97(Apricotxc3x97(Plumxc3x97Plumcot)] was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between proprietary lines of immediate parents, 369LD348 and 352LC74. The parentage of the maternal parent 369LD348 consists of Prunus salicina combined with Prunus salicina crossed with Prunus armeniaca and has in its ancestry xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum. The pollen parent 352LC74 consists of Prunus armeniaca combined with Prunus salicina crossed with Prunus armeniaca and has in its ancestry xe2x80x98Pattersonxe2x80x99 Apricot and Interspecific xe2x80x98Flavor Supremexe2x80x99. A large number of these first generation seedlings were planted and grown on their own root system, under close and careful observation, during which time one such seedling exhibited distinct and desirable fruit characteristics and was selected in 1996 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction was performed in 1996 of the new interspecific tree by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new variety of interspecific tree is medium to large in size, vigorous, upright growth, and is a regular and productive bearer of large size, firm, clingstone fruit with a mild sweet flavor and very good eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by being relatively uniform throughout the tree, having firm, even ripening flesh with good storage and shipping quality. In comparison to the Interspecific tree xe2x80x98Flavor Supremexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,763), the fruit is larger in size, 8 to 9 days later in maturity and more uniform in shape and size throughout the tree. In comparison to xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), the fruit of the new variety is larger in size, has heavier overall production, and is approximately 20 days later in maturity.